


Hamilton, Why Are You In My Kitchen?

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: The Misadventures Of A.Ham [5]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a ghost, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Ham is a ghost, Ham is annoying, Haunting, Jefferson is literally done with his life, John and Alex are ghosts, John and Alex are haunting people, John is a ghost, M/M, Spooks - Freeform, Spooky, ghost au, semi-au, this is stupid lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: Ham dies and comes back to haunt- more like annoy- Jefferson.





	1. Day 1 - The Beginning

“Eyyy Jefferson mah man! how’s it going?” Alexander said jokingly from Jefferson’s kitchen.  
Jefferson was still drowsy from getting up, so when he went downstairs he wasn’t suspicious at first. He started to make breakfast, but then realized who was in his house.  
“Hamilton??!! How are you in my house?”  
“I’m a ghost bro, I can do whatever I want.”  
“Wait- That means you’re…”  
“Dead? Thought the news would spread a bit quicker,” Alex said as he picked up the newspaper from the table and threw it in Jefferson’s face.  
Jefferson almost fainted when he saw the headline.  
“ALEXANDER HAMILTON KILLED BY VICE PRESIDENT AARON BURR”  
“AARON ‘TALK LESS SMILE MORE’ BURR SHOT YOU?!” he yelled.  
“Yep, he was pretty ticked after I endorsed you.”  
“I’m done. I’m going back to bed.”  
“Nuh uh! You’re the president now! You’ve got work to do!” Alex said as he pulled out a ghost quill. Hamilton actually posed a fairly good point, so Jefferson went to his office to do president things. He had only been writing for 10 minutes before Hamilton came back and started to drive him insane, and this time he brought someone with him.  
“Hey Jefferson! Have you met my boyfriend John Laurens?!” he yelled from downstairs.  
“Yeah y- wait your boyfriend?” he asked.  
“No duh,” Alex responded as he floated up through the floor with John.  
“Aren’t you married?”  
“I’m a ghost now, I can do whatever I want!” he yelled as he kicked an expensive vase over and kissed John.  
“I’m literally done with my life. Leave me alone before you get me impeached,” Jefferson moaned.  
“Ooh whatcha writing? A looovvvveeee letter??”  
“Hamilton, stop. Please.”  
John picked it up.  
“Ooh! It’s to James Madison!”  
John and Alex started squealing like a bunch of teenage girls, just to tick off Jefferson. John did his worst Jefferson impression and started reading.  
“Ahem. Dear James,  
I must inform you that- blah blah blah… Capital… Politics… Hamilton is dead and he’s apparently gay, yada yada… Huh. Guess it wasn’t a love letter,” he said as he threw it into the nearby fireplace.  
“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”  
Hamilton said, “For it not being a love letter? duh?  
It was going to be a long few days.


	2. Day 2 - Rip Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :>

The next day, Jefferson woke up to a giant bucket of freezing water in his face.  
“Dear god!” he yelled.  
“Rise and shine hon!” John said.  
“We need to inform you something very important,” Alex chimed in.  
“That you’re leaving and I’ll never have to see you or your boyfriend again?”  
“Actually, yeah. We’re gonna go tick off Burr now. Cya TJeffs!” Alex declared before he flew out the window with John.  
“Oh. Good. Hopefully they didn’t do too much damage,” Jefferson said before sitting at his desk to check his letters. His desk was flooded with them, one of them from Hamilton. He opened it up.  
“Oh yeah Jefferson, John and I may or may not have sent love letters to literally everyone you know. Have fun! <3 -A.Ham / John Laurens"  
It was at this point Jefferson slammed his head onto the desk and started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripperonis Jeffersin  
> Never 4get

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact : John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton were the first recorded shippers.  
> or not.  
> idk.


End file.
